Bluetooth is a well known wireless radio protocol that describes how wireless devices can interconnect using a short-range wireless connection. To create a wireless radio network, Bluetooth enabled devices must be connected to one another. To establish a connection, a first Bluetooth enabled device attempting to establish a connection with a second Bluetooth enabled device in the network, repeatedly broadcasts connection request packets including the unique device access code (DAC) of the second Bluetooth enabled device. The second Bluetooth enabled device periodically scans specific radio frequencies within the industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) radio band to listen for any connection request packets for the duration of a scanning window. If the second Bluetooth enabled device receives a connection request packet during the duration of the scanning window, the second Bluetooth enabled device correlates the device access code included in the connection request packet against the unique access code of the second Bluetooth enabled device to determine if there is a positive correlation between the device access code received and the unique device access code of the second Bluetooth enabled device. If a positive correlation exists, a connection can be established between the first Bluetooth enabled device and the second Bluetooth enabled device.
Low power operation of a wireless radio device is desirable in order to prolong battery life. In order to establish connections among Bluetooth enabled devices, one of the devices must periodically operate its radio receiver to open a scanning window to receive connection request packets which may or may not include its unique device access code. Operating the radio receiver to open the scanning window in order to establish a wireless connection may represent a significant portion of the power consumed by a Bluetooth enabled device. As such, it is desirable to reduce the amount of time that the radio of the Bluetooth enabled device is required to be powered on to receive connection request packets and to establish a connection with another Bluetooth enabled device.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that reduces the power consumed by a wireless radio device in establishing a connection with another wireless radio device.